The Administrative Core will serve four functions: 1) to provide management and oversight of the P01 and facilitate communication and collaboration among the investigators; 2) to provide a mechanism for discussing how the methods, measures and results from our studies are interrelated and contribute to the testing of a conceptual framework for tobacco product evaluation that was developed under a contract from the National Cancer Institute (NCI); 3) to disseminate our findings to researchers, regulatory agencies and the public; and 4) to fund pilot studies that address other research gaps in tobacco product evaluation. To achieve these goals Drs. Dorothy Hatsukami and Peter Shields and an administrative team will oversee the management and smooth operation of the P01. The Steering Committee (chaired by Drs. Hatsukami and Shields), comprised of the Core Directors and Project Leaders, will be responsible for ensuring communication, collaboration and integration of the Projects. This Committee will also monitor the progress and productivity of the Projects. The Scientific and Policy Scientific Advisory Committee (chaired by Mitch Zeller) will assist in monitoring the progress of our studies, maintaining quality control over our science and ensuring our science will have a significant and positive impact on public health. The Tobacco Product Evaluation Committee (chaired by Drs. Peter Shields and Michael Cummings) will be responsible for guiding the integration of the results from our Projects, translating our science into policies and testing the conceptual framework for tobacco product evaluation. The Communications and Dissemination Committee will assist in determining the best methods to disseminate the results from our Projects and the content of the information that will be disseminated in order to have the most significant public health impact. The Pilot Project Committee will be responsible for soliciting, reviewing and funding pilot studies. The infrastructure provided by this Core will ensure optimal collaboration, project integration, and quality and impact of our results.